2011-01-12 - Baaramu No Heishi
Wednesday, January 12, NCA 121 Vascillia Local Time - 13:03:56 N.U.T. Main Facility: Main Hangar "It is still not good enough!" Ascian Luddite, a man from Mars, his military uniform showing that he has been undergoing severe workouts lately. His eyes somewhat tired, but snide, showing a slight blue shade underneath them due to oxidized hemoglobin. His hair, normally neat and perfectly kept, hangs down a bit, and doesn't have its normal shine to it. Instead, tiny little pearls of translucent liquid hang at a rare tip here and there, which get swept away as he swings his hand along his face after taking off the helmet of his normal suit. He doesn't bother to object when a series of medics help him out of the cockpit of his unit. One of his legs is bleeding, and a twosome of men quickly rush to him to bandage it off. A brown haired female medic comes forward and adjusts her glasses, giving him a disappointed look. "You really should go easier on yourself and your frame. This isn't cheap, you know?" Ascian just glares at her for a moment, whilst he is helped to the banister of the platform that connects the rest of the hangar with the locked-in-place Orbital Frame which is looking... Ravaged. Chunks of armor missing, one of its arms barely hanging on, parts of its wings no longer aligned properly. There are clear marks on the Cockpit showing that it had gotten shot at by something that'd burned right through the metal. In addition, there was a set of holes at the bottom of the cockpit where a series of stray bullets had pierced through. One of them had probably been the cause of his leg at current. "Don't you think I know that? You are just as aware as I am that I do not let Amenthes get hurt!" Of course, this comment gets a few odd looks from some of the technicians which are raising their work-platforms to do primary checks on the Orbital Frame. As much as it isn't rare, some of them still are not used to the fact that there are pilots who get a bit too personal with these units. "Don't you yell at me." The female doctor walks forwards and bops Ascian on the head with the back a metal-bottomed notepad. "Tssk. No respect." She whines and then takes a step back. There was allot of commotion on one side of the hanger. Enough that it caught the attention of a young adult girl who just also came back in from a training exercise. Something she did often, but really hated doing. She was never sure if it was because her orbital frame pleaded for her to keep these up or just a good excuse to get out some of her pent up frustration. She was never really allowed to go out anymore and it kinda got her goat a bit. Not like it bothered Ancalagon any. Then again, he was a strange machine and well, he saved her life. So she guess she owed the machine that much, right? Still, as she glances over, she removes her helment gently and then hops out, leaving the helmet in the cockpit as she always does. As soon as she gets out the window layer recloses and locks up, unless the maintenance crew wants to test there luck with the grouchy orbital frame. As she starts to walk up toward where all the ruckus was coming from, she then stops a bit short and places her hands on her hips. A male pilot it would seem was causing the problems. Not surprising, boys always were pretty stubborn. "You look like you seen better days." The short girl calls over with a grin on her face, "Rough fight?" That question simply gets an angered look from Ascian, turning his eyes upwards at the short kid. However, the moment he realizes he's looking at a younger girl, that anger seems to suddenly break away. His entire expression kind of just 'hangs' for a moment, like an old pinball machine whining 'TILT!', until he looks away. The doctor turns about to see what has the young man behaving so eradically and gives Hera an amused look. "Ah, miss Drake." The lady puts one arm over her midrif and leans her other elbow on that same arm. "Damn EFA bastards caught me off guard." Ascian finally growls, keeping his head turned away from the girl, and instead looking at Amenthes. "And then Duat, Amenthes' Artificial Intelligence, went on the fritz again." One of the technicians steps off of the platform and sticks a little handheld computer into the still open cockpit and quickly takes some readings. "I told you before. That A.I. cannot handle such Metatron quantity. We can keep raising its limit... but we have to stop doing that one of these days." The technician whom just spoke is a young one, blonde, and fairly... common looking. "We have to find the reason it interferes with the program. Are you sure you are no~" - "No." Ascian barks. "I am not messing with the programming. Not stop asking me that!" The blue haired framerunner turns his head towards Hera after snapping at the tech, who had sighed in reply, and shows her somewhat of a pokerface for now. "EFA huh?" Hera replied back placing a index finger to her cheek, kicking one leg out slightly and just tilting her head to the side just slightly to cause her bangs on her face to drift in that direction. "They can be pretty nasty bunch sometimes, buuut," She then shrugs gently with her hands slightly held up, "I haven't seen the field of /real/ combat in some time." Hera then lowers her arms once more, before she then starts to walk over to the male pilot, giving the female nurse a friendly wave, before looking up at him. Tall guys - Always fun guys. "By the way," She then places out her hand with a smile, "The name is Hera, or Drake-- which ever you like!" She says with a cheerful tone. "And that Orbital frame over there," She points in that general direction of where the massive dark purple, draconic looking orbital frame is, "Is Anca... or-- if you wanna call him by his /long/ name... Ancalagon." She almost rolls her eyes, "...hate long names..." "There you go." Whilst Ascian is distracted with listening to Hera, the female doctor jabs a needle into Ascian's wounded leg and injects what seems like a painkiller. The look on the young man's face is one of surprise and anger at first, aimed at the brownhaired medic - who simply smiles back and wanders off. "Join me in the medical bay whenever you want. But don't wait too long. You don't want anything getting infected, do you now?" Of course he doesn't. Still leaning against the guardrail, Ascian gives Hera another evaluating look. "Young." He mutters... or rather whispers; to himself, more than anyone in particular. "Ascian Luddite." His tone skips out of monotone and becomes increasingly warmer, maybe as an effect of the pain in his leg ebbing away. He then nudges his head towards the wounded Orbital Frame, which soon will be receiving Metatron... as a giant cube is being brought to it. "Guys - clear it. You don't wanna be caught near that dev..." The technician suddenly calls - cuts himself off - and hesitantly turns towards Ascian... then turns back. The blonde had almost said something foolish. "You don't want to be near the Amenthes when she regenerates." "Amenthes." Ascian moves his head back and then raises an arm to point at the doctor. "If you wanna talk more, follow me." He then begins to kind of... stagger along the platform, holding onto the guardrail. With painkiller kind of messed with his leg, so it is hard to move along. But when a male medic, one of the two whom had put the bandage around his leg, offers help - Ascian refused. "The EFA is usually easy to take down. But lately, my unit has been giving me trouble. But no matter. What I am more curious about is..." He stops for a moment to reassert his balance, then continues to move along. "How come you haven't seen combat in a while?" The female frame pilot tags along, after giving Ascian's own unit a quick glance over. She actually at some point as she followed, spun around walking backwards with her hands behind her head. Studying the orbital frame from a distance, before turning back around to keep up at normal pace. When Ascian asks his question, she glances up slightly at him with her hazel eyes, before up at the ceiling in thought. Her hands still behind her hand, though they at last fall back down by her side. "Oooh-- I'm not really sure. They just want me to do extensive training... again..." she huffs softly. "I think it has to do with Ken though-- but that is my own conclusion." "Training huh?" Ascian comes to a halt for a moment and takes a look himself at the unit the girl had pointed at earlier. "A.I. or not?" He inquires, then again proceeds along the guardrail. His pace has slowed a bit, whilst he then continues on to mumble a bit before remarking in addition; "Ah. That Ken." He makes it sound like it took him tiem to figure out what the girl was talking about, but he'd known. "The scaredy-cat traitor. Unless you have a big net and a really fast unit, don't bother with her. She'll just run away. It's what she does." "She sorta trained me." Hera explained, "So-- I figure they are worried I may also turn traitor or something like that." The young girl then crosses her arms right under her chest. She then hrms her lips a bit in thought, before she looks back to Ascian. Her eyes for a moment drift down to his legs, but they quickly go back up to meet his. "A.I..." she says softly, "...he once had a pilot... the pilot died... he wouldn't take another... till I came along..." she keeps her voice down at that. "I think they wanted to scrap him or reconstruct him..." She also adds in softly, before she shakes her head gently. "...silly huh?" She adds in really quickly with a nervous smile. Unsure of how this male pilot may act to all that. At which she quickly attempts to change the subject, "You know, if your leg is hurting you, you could have accepted help back there. There is nothing wrong with taking help from someone once and awhile." Ascian gives the girl a strange look when her eyes meet with his. A questioning one, like, he was wondering what her intent was. But his words don't seem to quite match that kind of questioning expression. "Training and frames have nothing to do without being a traitor. It is all about what a person believes is right, or their loyalty to what they've started." He then finally claims. "While I myself may not agree with where the Divine Crusaders stand right now. As long as BAHRAM is with them, and we continue to oppose the EFA's control over Mars, my loyalties will lay with them." He then pauses, wondering if the girl understood what he'd just said. Probably. It was simple enough. "As for your Orbital Frame. All of them seem to have some kind of... personality after a while. I don't think Napth Pleminger, the facility's head, would let anyone dismantle your frame. He knows of the attachment between framerunner and their frame. He would not jeopardize that." Obviously, he thinks highly of the man. "As for me accepting help. It might have been easy to do that. But lately, I've been accepting help too often. It didn't feel right." Again, his sentence pauses, and he raises a hand up to his forehead. His fingers slide through his hair, pushing the blue mess away from his sharp eyes, which are set so firmly on Hera's eyes right now. "There is nothing wrong with taking help. But there is nothing wrong with wanting to do simple things on your own either." A little bit more 'life' is getting into that voice of his, as Ascian speaks with certainty. In the background, suddenly there is a lot of noise as the Amenthes struggles a bit within the large Orbital Frame clamps around its shoulders as Metatron gets close to it. Just like many times before, even the machine that was moved close to it begins to 'move' towards the thing whilst a high pitched whine fills the hangar. Its eyes burn a fierce and angry red, and its wings for a moment seem to 'burn' as Metatron energy seeps off whilst the Metatron chunk offered to it shrinks. A flow of energy is quickly being sucked towards the frame - until the core is energy and the machine is entirely repaired once more. And during that very time that it'd absorbed that Metatron, very lightly, a red glow had been present beneath Ascian's eyes - within tiny grooves that looked more like scars. The young man lifts a hand up to cover his face somewhat to stop this from showing to Hera however. He seems somewhat embarassed by the fact that he 'glows' like that. "Tssk. Devilish huh?" His gaze had moved away from Hera, and lingers now upon the Amenthes unit. "I can see it." Hera listens to him and nods gently, before she then a small smirk follows on her lips, "I guess they also think I'm getting lazy too." She then looks away for a moment in thought, "... and Thanks." She says softly, "Though I think he was more worried, but glad to see someone thinks it isn't bad they do have a personality. Anca is really nice, he really is. Very protective though, like, well, like a father." She tries to think of the best way to explain that. Sounds odd saying it outloud to someone she just met. A machine a father figure-- ha. "He told me of his original framerunner, a guy. Apparently was killed in protecting Anca and getting him back to the base. His original framerunner died there in the same seat I now pilot in. So, I guess, Anca is worried he may have to experience another pilot dieing there again." She sucks on her bottom lip gently, "In truth, I don't even know why he accepted me. I was, well," She then inhales deeply before she sighs. "I was a thief, you see." She then claps her hands together looking nervous and ignoring the demonic sound behind her. She pretty much went quiet there, even as he then said it was good to stand on his own, "... I can't argue that. I was just used to always having help from others till this." She places her hands out slightly. "I-- actually think I'd be lost right now, really." However when that strange glow happens, her eyes go slightly wide, even when Ascian attempts to hide it. She then tries to reach up for his hand to see it better, "Whoa! Awesome! How are you doing that?" "Tssk..." The blue haired young man lets out a some of annoyance, but when he removes his hand to let her see and bends down a bit... he's smiling. It probably has to do with his own history, which he has yet to share with Hera. In fact, the fact that he hadn't yelled at her when she'd first asked him that question when he'd just gotten out of his Orbital Frame... too lies within that same fact. His eyes soften a bit, and the glow comes back for a short moment... before disappating again. "Metatron poisoning." He claims, then adds a warning, "It's not a good thing." Or at least, so the technicians and scientists keep telling him. "In many ways, my Artifician Intelligence unit was made for Amenthes when she was still young. It can't keep up." He then gets back up and stretches out a hand towards her head and is just about to ruffle her hair as he suddenly thinks better of this... stops half way... and retreats his hand. His expression was one of sadness for a moment, but he quickly manages to hide it behind a fake smile. "A thief huh?" He then teases her by quickly patting down both his pockets, as if he were checking that he still had both of his wallets. But he does it in such an exagerated manner, that it is clear he doesn't mean to insult her. "I guess in your case, help from many is a good thing. But be careful." He turns his head towards the windows of the command center which can barely be seen in the back of the hangar. "Too many people - too much help - can make you feel more lost than you ever could be on your own." Hera eeps as her hair is near ruffled, then as he pulls away his hand, she quickly starts to fix her hair, well slightly anyhow, though it didn't need it. Apparently an automatic reaction to the near attempt. "Metatron Poisoning? Isn't that what happens when you get in contact with it?" She asks not fully understanding. "Sorry if I sound a bit like a ditz," She starts out rubbing the back of her neck, with her hazel eyes glacing off to the side. "I never got the full run down on how Orbital frames operate expect for what I needed to know and everything else on a need to know bases." She also dozed off on a few lectures too. "And yes, a thief." She says - oddly - in a proud manner, and giggles at his gestures before. "I was one of the best of the group I was with, not sure what happened to them though. See, I am what I am now because, well..." She then places her thumb nail gently between her teeth in thought. "...hrm... how to put this-- uhhh..." She then looks up at him again, "I was challenged to steal something from here... so we could sell it on the market. Bad idea-- would have even ended worse." She frowns softly now lowering her gaze. "I was caught and chased. I tried to get out but they were closing off the exits. So I ran into the hanger, hoping to find a place to hide into. Boxes wouldn't do, so I hide behind a frame... then the cockpit opened... and I heard a voice that told me to get in... so I did..." Hera drifted off from that before she shook her head quickly, "But that is that, it is past now and doesn't matter. We are here now, and that is what is important." She says with a sage like nod. Her eyes drift up to him however, perhaps a bit of fear in her eyes. Maybe worried that whole story sounded crazy. "Quite the story there." Ascian continues along the banister until finally they make it to a hallway. He just uses the wall to lean on as the two move along. "BAHRAM quite enjoys their secrets. And you probably have found out why, by now. With how much the EFA keeps pressure on this planet. Any kind of advantage we have needs to be kept." Something that had gone horribly wrong recent - and which he soon alludes to. Then, he adds, again in that sad tone of his which seems to indicate there is some backstory behind it, "But I am glad you ended up as well as you did. No need for more young lives to be lost." Like those in the experiments - he /doesn't/ add. "But you are right. Metatron poisoning is caused by prolonged, or high-intensity, exposure to the material in question. Amenthes is a highly experimental prototype. And the scientists who created it died before they finished it entirely. It contains a much higher quantity and density of Metatron than any other Orbital Frame I am aware of. The Artificial Intelligence unit has problems because of this, as it cannot contain all of it during high-level combat situations." Ascian keeps watching the girl from the edge of his eyes as he turns his head towards the end of the hallway, where the Medical Bay is... then halts halfway. No need to go in there yet. The doctor doesn't need to hear all of this talk. Again, he turns towards Hera, and leans his whole body against the wall. He lifts his shot and bandaged leg up a bit and places his foot against the wall as well. Is he trying to look cool or something? "As for that need to know basis. That's stupid. Need to know serves only for up to three purposes." He begins to recount, "One, to keep the enemy from finding out. Well, they've found out. Katharon recently stole a hefty supply of Metatron." Which he was mostly at fault for. "Two, to increase their own power over others." He raises a hand to indicate the number two, keeping two fingers up, which is soon followed by a third. "And three, to keep up morale." He gives the girl yet another of those inspecting looks. "I trust you. So if you have any questions about Orbital Frames, ask me. Or mister Pleminger. I am sure he'd be more than willing to tell you more than I know." Hera nods gently as he goes down the list. She was tempted to ask him why he was so friendly to her, but she was also friendly, so she figured it was like the old saying she heard from her dad before he went missing - smile and the world smiles with you. She leans up against the wall with him, arms crossed once more, head kinda down. "If I do have any questions, I will ask either of you." She says with a soft smile. "Thank you--" She looks up at him once again, "--I don't have many friends here outside of Anca and if you ever need any help out of the field, just, um, put the word out?" Hera closes her eyes in thought before she opens them again slowly, "...can I ask you a question?" "No problem." Ascian gives as an immediate response to her thanking him, putting a hand at his side and sticking the other into his pocket, looking for something which he apparently can't find - as he removes it again and instead puts that hand on the shoulder of the other arm. He then tips his head away from there, trying to 'crack' his neck a bit. His gaze follows her, and for a moment he has a worried look on his face when she turns her head down. But it disappears when she looks up and he notices that little smile of hers, and smiles back with an equal softness. And when she asks if she may ask a question, that smile remains, even as he answers with a reinforcing; "Sure." Hera raises a brow for a moment as if trying to put together the words, "Did you have any younger siblings or were an orphan? You seem really friendly, that is why I was asking." She then glances away after asking. "I've been walking with you talking about myself, I, and me, and you haven't said much about yourself. So, you know, be a nice turn around I guess for putting up with my motor mouth." "Orphan? No. Twin sister? Yes." Ascian answers shortly, the smile faltering a little. "Though I have no idea where she is. Last I saw her was on the Urenbeckt Catapult, on our way to earth." This obviously was bothering him. "She was flying the sister-unit to Amenthes, Mayet, during the Aerogater invasion. It was a bit of a hasted sortie that ended up being so chaotic that she went missing." He shakes his head a bit, then turns his head towards Hera. "Guess you remind me a bit of her. Though a little less spunky." Wait? Was he saying Hera wasn't energetic enough? "As for the rest of my past. I don't think you want to hear it. It's not exactly a... fun subject." Not like Hera's past really was much to write home about either in that aspect. Talk about depressing childhoods. But then, that was kind of the staple around here. The blue haired framerunner turns his head away again, now willing to show his current expression as he thinks back of it. "Let's just say that I probably value the life of the young more than anyone else on this base." Hera listens and nods her head softly, till he gets to that not energetic part, "Hey!" She says with a huff of her cheeks and then points a finger dramatically at him. "I have you know I was one of the fastest runners in the group I was in before I came here. I am /really/ spunky!" She then hrmphs before turning her back to him in a playful manner and her nose slightly up in the air. She stays like that for a bit, before she turns slightly to look at him, her sense of humor sorta fading as she kinda lets his words roll in her mind, "...but..." she then turns to face him once more, "I am sorry about your sister. I, I never had any siblings. I was born a only child." She explains tapping her index fingers together. "Sometimes I wish I did, sometimes glad I didn't." Hora then walks up in front of him, looking up at him once again, "But, don't you worry about me, Ascian," She says placing a fist on her hip and raising her index finger with a grand smile, "All this training has to add up at some point and Anca is pretty strong! You should see him in action, with his plasma blades and the plasma wings." She then hrms as she leans back on one heel slightly, "...I always figured though he uses up a great deal of power with all that stuff he does. Does yours have wings that shoot out too?" "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she's out there somewhere. Probably has lost her way or something. Or is plagueing La Gias. Who knows." Ascian shrugs a bit after she's finally turned herself back to him, now showing a wide-mouthed smirk. He's put his mind off of the depressing matters and is rather amused by the girl's behavior. "Not spunky enough." He then reaches into his other pocket which he had not checked quite yet, finds a large piece of paper... proceeds to roll it up... bends over a bit... and then bops her on the head with it. "Bopp-u." The framerunner chuckles, like a dopey big brother. "I'm not worried about you. Who do you think I am?" He muses, but does seem to be joking. There is care in his gaze. "Besides. Having a sister isn't everything. You have to share things. Now, as for your Orbital Frame - Ancalagon --" He pronounces it correctly, having a keen enough mind to remember it, "-- who knows how strong he is compared to Amenthes." Oh? Did this just turn into one of those famous male 'mine is better than yours' things? "But Amenthes does indeed have wings, though I am not entirely sure what you mean with them 'shooting out'. If you mean that they become bigger. No, they don't get bigger. However, they do /look/ bigger when she is outputting a lot of Metatron energy." He pauses and puts a finger to his chin. "Though technically, I guess when she produces Metatron crystals between their folds, they do enlarge a bit." Hera acks as she bopped on the head with the paper. At which she attempt to snatch out of his hands. "You are a jerk, that is who you are." She says sticking her tongue out playfully at him. She was liking this guy. He was fun to mess with and actually well, have fun around. She needed that. Hera then narrows her eyes before a smug looks get on that child like face of hers, "Oh-- is that a challenge I hear? I bet Anca can put moves around Amenthes." She too, kept the name right. Thankfully, but she also maybe understood the importance of this. "Though," she then trails off as she slightly walks away. "I am sure if I brought this up to Anca, he chastise me for this being a pointless waste of time and waste of resources at which could be used for true combat." She then turns right back around on her heels. "But it would be fun!" The dark haired girl with her deep blue bangs then places her hands on her hips once more, before shifting weight to one side. "Huh-- so I guess they don't work the same then. Anca, when he is like he is now, keeps these long pylons like-- locked up in the back part. But when he goes into orbital break, entering orbit, or is doing fast flying, those pylons blast out and are suspended away from his body and they get like this-- plasma netting that makes what looks like big bat wings. You can do some pretty neat stuff with them too, like use it for a shield barrier, uhh-- he can turn around and use that very energy in the wings to blast out at someone, and if someone gets caught in the wake of his wings it can also burn their unit." She explains. "Jerk? Me? I'm offended?" Ascian plays right along. "Then what does that make you?" He doesn't let the roll of paper be taken and instead raises his arm all the way into the air - way beyond her reach. "Huh?" He asks her, as if he is expecting an answer, sticking his head out near hers. Too close. He quickly gets upright again, seeming a bit flustered, his gaze turned away from her. To turn the topic elsewhere, he quickly comments on the Orbital Frames. "Amenthes can't use her wings to create plasma webbing between. They make her look more like a Phoenix, when they are burning with the red output of the Metatron energy. You see, they contain her homing beam arrays as well as her high-velocity verniers. In actuallity though, they are twelve funnel-like units that all can move independantly from eachother. Duat - my A.I. - guides them, because I can't quite keep up with such complex things. Too many commands to give one by one." He ponders for a moment. "Though if I remember correctly, they have some use when Amenthes uses the Vector Cannon as well." Is he grinning? Yes, yes the smug bastard is grinning. After all, he's the rare owner of the second-to-none most powerful OF weapon-program in existance. He crosses his arms before his chest and sticks his head up a little whilst looking down on her. Giving a joking 'greater than thou' look. "As for mister Ancalagon. It may be a waste of combat resources. But is it not also a gain of combat /experience/?" Hera taps her chin gently in the thought of what he was saying. She was trying to keep up really, but-- It just went right over her head. There it goes! Hera nodded though, acting like she sorta followed, though it may be obvious somewhere.. he lost her. Though when the subject goes to combat experience and he gives off the 'greather then thou', she gives him the look of the tenth degree, "Uh-huh, right." She then relaxes a bit, before thinking on it for a moment. Her hands tucking behind her head once more. Apparently she had a hard time just standing still. "Yeah, it would be. I could probably convince him of that. He can be pretty stubborn and grouchy. When he gets mad at me or disproves he goes from talking kinda like you and I-- to talking like a computer. He does that to the techs all the time when they are running tests over his programming. They don't believe me that he talks fluidly, or they don't think he can anymore." She shrugs, "Ehh-- long as they don't change him." "Ah, sorry. Vector Cannon is a really large beam weapon that can vaporize buildings in seconds flat." Ascian explains, shaking his head. Why was he even caring about measuring his worth with this kid? How rude of him. He continues to just shake his head at himself for a bit before before hanging his head down and sighing. "Sorry. I get like that sometimes. It's a bad habbit." He lowers his hands as well, so she could probably steal the rolled up paper tube now, and kind of hangs his head a bit. "Duat is just a computer. Amenthes on the other hand..." Wait, Amenthes and Duat were seperate entities? Yes. Where-as Hera's unit's A.I. was the one which spoke. Ascian's experience was a bit different. "Anyhow." He twitches his damaged leg and nudges his head towards the medical bay. "I should get my leg checked out. Coming along to see the bloodbath?" He fakes a smile as he says this, lightly sets his foot on the floor, and turns about to start wandering over there. Hera instead leaves the paper alone, but she does listen. Giving a nod. "Its ok. I like to talk and I like to be part of a conversation." She says with a happy smile. Though she did realize there was a bit of confusion. His orbital frame-- had two names? While hers had one. Was it because it was so old? Maybe the system was different. She knew Anca was older then she was-- but was this Amenthes even older? Gah-- technical stuff sooo confusing. It was giving her a headache and she shook it off with a hrmph. Then when he asked the question about coming along she shook her head, "No thanks. I can deal with my own blood but seeing other people bleeding a good deal gets me uneasy-- that," she then glances away and perhaps the true reason, "..I hate doctors, but who doesn't." Hera then starts to walk in the other direction before she gives a friendly wave, "But maybe when your all patched up and good to go, you can give me a lesson or two! Take care and see you later!" Category:Logs